culturefandomcom-20200222-history
The Angry Birds Movie
| producer = | screenplay = Jon Vitti | story = | based on = | starring = | music = Heitor Pereira | cinematography = | editing = | studio = | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 97 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $73 million | gross = $349.8 million }} The Angry Birds Movie (or simply Angry Birds) is a 2016 3D computer-animated comedy film based on the video game series of the same name, but it can also be interpreted to be a direct prequel to, or origin story behind the original game. Produced by Rovio Animation, it was animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks. It was directed by Clay Kaytis and Fergal Reilly in their directorial debuts, and written by Jon Vitti. The film stars Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, Maya Rudolph, Kate McKinnon, Sean Penn, Tony Hale, Keegan-Michael Key, Bill Hader and Peter Dinklage. The Angry Birds Movie was released in the United States on May 20, 2016, and received mixed reviews from critics and grossed over $349 million. A sequel is scheduled to be released on September 20, 2019. Plot On Bird Island, an island inhabited by flightless birds, the reclusive Red is sentenced to anger management class after his temper causes a "premature hatching" of a customer's egg. Resentful, Red avoids getting to know his classmates Chuck, Bomb, and Terence, as well as the instructor Matilda. One day a boat docks at the island's shore containing green-colored pigs, and their captain Leonard, who claim to be peaceful explorers bringing offerings of friendship. The pigs are accepted on the island and introduce the birds to innovative technologies such as slingshots and helium balloons. More pigs arrive and seemingly adjust to the bird's society, but Red becomes suspicious of their motives, as they slowly overwhelm the island. He recruits Chuck and Bomb to help him find Mighty Eagle, a giant bald eagle said to be the protector of the island, and the only bird that can fly, but who has not been seen for many years. They find Mighty Eagle on top of Bird Mountain, but he is now overweight, self-absorbed, and largely in retirement. Looking through the Mighty Eagle's binoculars, Red's group sees the pigs planting explosives around the island while the birds are at a rave party. They realize the party was a ruse to steal the birds' eggs. Red, Bomb, and Chuck attempt to warn the other birds and stop the pigs, but the pigs escape and their explosives destroy the village. When the birds realize what happened, Red rallies them to let loose their anger and take back their eggs. The birds construct a boat and sail to Piggy Island, where they find the pigs living in a walled city and uncover Leonard as King of the pigs. Deducing the eggs are most likely in the castle at the center of the city, the birds attack and defeat the pigs by firing themselves over the walls using their gifted giant slingshot. However, when Terrence attempts to launch himself into the city, he accidentally snaps the slingshot in half after pulling himself too far back. Meanwhile, Red, Chuck, and Bomb make it to the castle and find the eggs in a boiler room, where the pigs plan to cook and eat them. Mighty Eagle arrives, having watched these events through his binoculars and had a change of heart, and carries the eggs out of the castle. While the birds escape, one egg falls out and rolls back into the castle. Red battles Leonard and retrieves the egg, escaping as the pigs' reserve of explosives blow up and destroy Piggy Island. Red reunites with the other birds as the rescued egg hatches, revealing three little blue birds (The Blues), and is declared a hero. He, Chuck, and Bomb are approached by Mighty Eagle, who claims that he wasn't lazy but instead deliberately made the birds lose faith in him so they could find faith in themselves. Back on Bird Island, the birds rebuild Red's house, which had been moved by Red near the edge of the island and was gradually destroyed whenever a boat full of pigs had arrived, in the middle of their village. All of the birds that have hatched sing a song to Red to thank him, and Red lets Chuck and Bomb move in with him. During the credits, the pigs survived Piggy Island's destruction and Leonard begins to hatch a new plan to steal the eggs. In a mid-credits scene the three blue birds that Red rescued use the rebuilt slingshot to launch themselves out to sea. Cast * Jason Sudeikis as Red * Josh Gad as Chuck * Danny McBride as Bomb * Maya Rudolph as Matilda * Bill Hader as Leonard / King Mudbeard * Peter Dinklage as the Mighty Eagle * Kate McKinnon as Stella, Eva * Sean Penn as Terence * Tony Hale as Ross, Mime, Cyrus * Keegan-Michael Key as Judge Peckinpah * Blake Shelton as Earl * Anthony Padilla as Hal * Ian Hecox as Bubbles * Charli XCX as Willow * Tituss Burgess as Photog * Billy Eichner as Chef Pig, Phillip * Hannibal Buress as Edward * Ike Barinholtz as Tiny * Max Charles as Bobby * Jillian Bell as Helene, Yoga Instructor * Cristela Alonzo as Shirley * Danielle Brooks as Monica, Olive * Romeo Santos as Early Bird * Geoffrey Arend as Day Care Teacher Bird * Ava Acres as Timothy * Alex Borstein as Sophie Bird, Peggy Bird * Josh Robert Thompson as Brad Bird, Dane the Saxophone Bird * Fred Tatasciore as Monty Pig * John Cohen as Johnny Bird * Clay Kaytis as Clayton the Waiter Bird * Fergal Reilly as Foreman Pig * Catherine Winder as Billy the Sign * Aidan McGraw and Kallan Holley as Young Red Production The film was officially announced in December 2012, although IGN noted that this was "After months of speculation" The success of the Angry Birds Toons series which according to Rovio employee, Jami Laes, "validated" the idea of creating a feature film. The first image from the film was revealed in October 2014 along with the ensemble cast, which includes Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, Bill Hader, Maya Rudolph, and Peter Dinklage. Gad at first declined to star in the movie, feeling it was too similar to his role as Olaf in the 2013 film Frozen but the director eventually convinced him to sign through a 30-minute "visual pitch". The film's budget is estimated at $80 million (€75 million). In addition, Rovio and Sony Entertainment will spend roughly €100 million for the marketing and distribution of the film. Exact share was not disclosed, but Rovio will invest in the film over €100 million, which would make it the largest budget in the film industry in Finland, where its most expensive film was Big Game, a 2014 adventure film, made for €8.5 million. Despite the massive budget, Rovio's CEO Mikael Hed stated that "it is the one that I don't ever lose any sleep over", calling it "tremendously strong as a story". During August 2015, Rovio announced that they were expecting to cut 250 jobs equaling 40% of the company. The only sector spared from the job cuts would be personnel working on the movie. When multiple major studios approached Rovio to discuss the production of the film adaptation in 2010, Hed eventually decided to have Rovio establish its own in-house animation studio and have it work on the film, rather than risk losing creative control in allowing a third-party studio to produce it. David Maisel, the founding chairman of Marvel Studios, offered to help Hed and Rovio produce the film, and eventually, well-known producers John Cohen from Illumination Entertainment and Catherine Winder from Lucasfilm pitched in to assist with the production. The decision to have fully limbed versions of the Angry Birds characters not appear anywhere else until the film adaptation sprang from a perceived need to "protect" the film and make it "as big as possible", which was expressed during a discussion between Maisel and Hed in 2011 over how they were to envision the film adaptation during its planning stages. Music Soundtrack | Recorded = 2016 | Genre = | Length = 48:43 | Label = Atlantic | Producer = }} The Angry Birds Movie: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack album for The Angry Birds Movie. The album was released on May 6, 2016. Track listing | extra1 = Blake Shelton | length1 = 3:04 | title2 = I Will Survive | extra2 = Demi Lovato | length2 = 4:05 | title3 = Wonderful Life (Mi Oh My) | extra3 = Matoma | length3 = 3:30 | title4 = On Top of the World | extra4 = Imagine Dragons | length4 = 3:12 | title5 = Explode | extra5 = Charli XCX (as Willow) | length5 = 3:45 | title6 = Never Gonna Give You Up | extra6 = Rick Astley | length6 = 3:34 | title7 = Rock You Like a Hurricane | extra7 = Scorpions | length7 = 4:16 | title8 = Fight | extra8 = Steve Aoki | length8 = 3:52 | title9 = Wild Thing | extra9 = Tone Lōc | length9 = 4:25 | title10 = Sound of da Police | extra10 = KRS-One | length10 = 4:18 | title11 = Behind Blue Eyes | extra11 = Limp Bizkit | length11 = 4:31 | title12 = The Mighty Eagle Song | extra12 = Peter Dinklage | length12 = 2:06 | title13 = The Mighty Red Song | extra13 = The Hatchlings and the Blues | length13 = 0:47 | title14 = Medley: Angry Birds Movie Score | extra14 = Heitor Pereira | length14 = 3:18 }} ATCO Records released the score on May 12, 2016. Release The film was initially scheduled to be released on July 1, 2016, but it was later moved up to a May 20 release date. On September 23, 2015, the teaser trailer for the film was released, followed by the second trailer four months later. An international trailer made its debut in March 2016. The film was released in Finland and the UK on May 13, 2016, and in the United States on May 20, 2016. Promotion An estimated $300 million marketing effort helped promote The Angry Birds Movie, and along with its production budget, the spending has reached $400 million, making it the biggest-ever campaign for an animated Sony movie, according to executives at the company. Sony's marketing campaign for the film began nine months before its release with the marketing campaign focused on the characters, their unique personalities and the humor of the voice cast via custom media promotions. Sony partnered with more than 100 partners worldwide including tie-ins with McDonald's, Citroën, Ziploc and Panasonic. To help with the film's promotion, Rovio made a deal with The Lego Group to make a series of 6 Lego sets, scheduled for a spring 2016 release. A balloon themed after Red debuted at the 2015 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade to promote the film. To further promote the film, Rovio temporarily changed the app icons for most of the games in the Angry Birds series such that they would show the cinematic version of Red. Examples include Red giving a stern look while riding a racecar for Angry Birds GO!, Red holding a katana over his shoulder for Angry Birds Fight! or Red wearing a knight's helmet and wielding a wooden sword for Angry Birds Epic. Home media The Angry Birds Movie was released on digital HD on July 29, 2016, and on Blu-ray and DVD on August 16, 2016, from Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, with 4 Hatchlings shorts included. The film topped the home video sales chart for the week ending on August 21, 2016. Reception Box office The Angry Birds Movie grossed $107.5 million in North America and $242.2 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $349.7 million. Worldwide, it is the second highest-grossing video game film of all-time, behind Warcraft ($433.5 million). It also became the most successful Finnish film of all time. Deadline.com calculated the net profit of the film to be $72 million, when factoring together all expenses and revenues for the film. In North America, the film opened on May 20, 2016, alongside ''Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising and The Nice Guys and was projected to gross between $35–40 million, possibly going as high as $45 million, from 3,932 theaters in its opening weekend. ''Deadline noted that the film has the benefit of being the only animated feature until Disney/Pixar's Finding Dory arrives in theaters on June 17. Fandango reported that The Angry Birds Movie was the top selling film for the weekend, pacing in tandem with Hotel Transylvania 2. It grossed $800,000 from its Thursday night previews and $11 million on its opening day. In its opening weekend it grossed $38.2 million, finishing first at the box office and marked the third biggest Sony animated opening of all time, behind ''Hotel Transylvania and Hotel Transylvania 2. It also scored the second-best debut weekend ever for a video game adaptation, behind the $47 million debut of Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. It had a 51% drop in its second weekend after facing competition from X-Men: Apocalypse and Alice Through the Looking Glass, grossing $18.7 million. Internationally, The Angry Birds Movie was released in the Philippines on May 11 and 74 other markets (63% of its total marketplace) on May 13, at least one week ahead of its US release. It finished first in 37 territories and second overall at the international box office behind Captain America: Civil War. Benefiting from the 2016 Cannes Film Festival, it grossed $43 million. In its second weekend, it added 9 additional territories including China, South Korea and the Netherlands and grossed $55.5 million from 83 markets. Overall, the top openings for the film was recorded in China ($29.2 million), Russia ($5.7 million), the United Kingdom and Ireland ($3.1 million), Germany ($2.9 million), Mexico ($2.8 million) and Brazil ($2.7 million). It opened next in Italy on June 15 and Japan on October 1. In terms of total earnings, the biggest markets outside North America are China ($75.8 million), United Kingdom ($15 million), Russia ($11.99 million), and Germany ($11.97 million). Critical response ''The Angry Birds Movie received mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, a review aggregator, the film has an approval rating of 43% based on 142 reviews, with an average rating of 4.9/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "The Angry Birds Movie is substantially more entertaining than any film adapted from an app has any right to be – which may or may not be much of an endorsement." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 43 out of 100 based on 27 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Lindsey Bahr of The Associated Press gave the film a positive review by writing, "Ultimately, The Angry Birds Movie does a decent job exploring the merits of anger. It's no Inside Out, but it has heart and life, which isn't too shabby for any film – app or not". Variety s Guy Lodge called the film: "A fast, fizzy and frenetically entertaining extension of the manic gaming franchise that, at its zenith, had children of all ages glued to their smartphone screens". While Rafer Guzman of Newsday found the film's plot to be "pretty thin gruel", he thought the script was quite funny and that the animation was brightly colored and appealing. Glenn Kenny of The New York Times gave the film a negative review and overall said: "The kids of today deserve better. So do I, come to think of it". In his review for ''TheWrap, Alonso Duralde wrote, "Let's be clear, then: The Angry Birds Movie isn't pointless because it's based on an app. It's pointless because it's pointless". Stephen Whitty of the New York Daily News gave the film one out of five stars and overall said: "The Angry Birds Movie is just fowl". Accolades Future Follow-up media * IDW Publishing launched a comic book miniseries, titled Angry Birds: Flight School and situated after the events of the film, on February 22, 2017. * Rovio Entertainment has released a new online video miniseries that takes place sometime after the events of the film, titled Angry Birds Blues, and focuses on the mischievous antics of the newborn Blues. The first episode premiered on Toons.TV on March 10, 2017. Sequel Plans for a sequel to The Angry Birds Movie are currently in development. On April 26, 2017, it was announced that the sequel, titled Angry Birds 2, will be released on September 20, 2019. References }} External links * * at Sony Pictures * * * * Category:2016 films Category:2016 3D films Category:2016 American animated films Category:2016 computer-animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Action adventure films Category:American 3D films Category:American buddy films Category:American children's animated films Category:American children's comedy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American films Category:Angry Birds Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated films about birds Category:Animated films about revenge Category:Animated films based on video games Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Heitor Pereira Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set on islands Category:Finnish films Category:Finnish 3D films Category:Finnish animated films Category:Finnish comedy films